1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a communication device and a communication method thereof, and more particularly, to a communication device for communicating using television (TV) white space, and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various wireless Internet-based applications such as open type terminal platforms, application stores, mobile Voice over Internet Protocols (VoIP), etc. have been increasingly used, demands for wireless data communication is quickly increasing. Accordingly, it is expected that demands for frequencies, over which to perform the wireless data communication, will also increase.
However, frequency resources are limited and thus using new frequencies to meet the increasing demands is also limited. Accordingly, a frequency sharing method has been highlighted as one of the methods for enhancing frequency efficiency. In particular, a method for enhancing frequency efficiency using TV white space is being actively discussed.
The TV white space refers to an empty frequency band that is not used by broadcasters from among Very High Frequency (VHF) and Ultra High Frequency (UHF) bands distributed for TV broadcasting. Specifically, the TV white space refers to a frequency band that is spatially empty considering any possible frequency interference among broadcasters, a frequency band that is not used in a region, or a frequency band that is used in a region where airwaves do not reach. In addition, the TV white space refers to a broadcasting frequency that is empty during a time slot at which the broadcaster does not transmit broadcasting, for example, at dawn.
Currently, the TV white space is a unlicensed band that anyone can use if conditions for government's regulations on radio waves are satisfied. Specifically, a condition that should be satisfied before using a frequency band in the TV white space is that a device should not influence TV broadcasting.
According to a related-art communication method, a communication device measures power received from a counterpart communication device that it wishes to communicate with and tries an initial transmission with a corresponding power. In this case, the initial transmission of the corresponding power is performed in a burst manner and thus communication in the TV white space may cause instantaneous saturation of a radio frequency (RF) amplifier in a tuner of a TV, which may cause distortion in TV signals.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for minimizing an effect on broadcast reception of a TV in communicating using TV white space.